


so pink

by KitaWarheit



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent as hell, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Fingering, this is not MKX dusty ass Ermac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaWarheit/pseuds/KitaWarheit
Summary: When you jokingly asked Ermac about his cunnilingus experience, you were a bit surprised by how he decided to answer.
Relationships: Ermac (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Ermac (Mortal Kombat)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	so pink

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Ermac okay and he needs more love! I feel like newcomers see him in X and don't give him love but I will always love his design in Deception. But yeah! Super self-indulgent, but hopefully y'all enjoy! If anything I enjoyed writing it lol

You sat naked on the edge of the bed, feet barely touching the floor as you felt the mix of excitement and bashfulness run up your spine in a shiver. You didn't really expect to be in this position... But you sure as hell weren't complaining~

It was a half-joke almost when you asked your beloved Ermac if he had eaten a woman out ever (which proceeded by having to explain that it was slang for cunnilingus, not an act of cannibalism). You were almost sure he was going to say no (he did), but surprised you when he asked if you would _teach_ him. It's not like he was asexual, but he wasn't one to initiate a lot. No, he preferred to wait until you approached him with the need to be satisfied. He seemed to enjoy it much more knowing you _needed_ him.

“You've really never done this,” you asked softly, a blush spread across your cheeks as you looked up at Ermac.

“Does that deter you from our actions,” he asked as he stepped closer. He cupped your chin in his hand and tilted your head up to face him properly, a pensive yet worried look in his features. “We do not have to do anything you wish not to.”

“No, no,” you said with a sigh, smiling up at him. By the Elder Gods, what did you do to deserve such a wonderful man... “I want to! I'm just... not sure how good I'll be at 'teaching' you.”

You gave a bit of a nervous laugh, but felt eased as you watched Ermac's lips curl up into a small grin and release your chin.

“We think you will do just fine,” Ermac reassured softly, bringing his face down closer to yours. One of his hands cupped the side of your face just the way you liked—thumb forward to stroke your cheek while his fingers dug into your hair to keep you in place—as he brought his lips to yours.

“Thank you,” you breathed before he closed the gap between the two of you, taking you in one of his lovely oh-so-deep and oh-so-passionate kisses. A happy hum escaped you as you tasted him on your lips, easily sinking into this aura of comfort and bliss that he created when the two of you were alone. Feeling you relaxation, Ermac brought his free hand up, letting his fingertips brush across your skin—over your throat, down your chest, towards your bellybutton. His fingers then turned and went to your hip, firmly resting his hand there as he pulled away from your lips.

“Anything that will satisfy you,” he said softly, those bright, green eyes gazing into yours before he started to dip his head down towards your neck. “We want to know and learn.”

A quiet groan slipped past your lips as he kissed over the side of your neck, the hand that was previously by your face pulled away. His kisses soon turned to nibbles as he started to trail his mouth down to the crook of your neck. At the same time his free hand cupped and gently squeezed your breast, he finally gave a firm bite into the junction where your neck and shoulder met, causing you to let out a low moan. Damn, was he good at getting you hot and bothered...~

He didn't stop there, though, and you knew you'd be well wet by the time he reached his target. Ermac pulled his mouth off of your neck and ran his tongue over the mark gently. He wasn't awfully fond of hurting you in any way, but you assured him that you enjoy it. A lot. A small reminder that you were his to love and he was yours, you would explain to him. That seemed to help him enjoy it along with you when you put it in that light.

Ermac seemed to lean towards you as he kept kissing on your skin, causing you to slowly sink backwards. He started kissing down your chest first, savoring the feeling of your bare skin on his lips, eyes half-lidded as he was focused well into the moment. It was endearing, really, the way he looked so... in love. You couldn't help the giggle that escaped you at the sight, causing him to pull his head back just a bit, eyes flickering back up to you.

“Are we not satisfying you well enough,” he asks with a bit of a frown, which only makes you giggle again.

“No, no, not that,” you say with a shake of your head, smiling at him. “You just... look so happy and I thought it was cute~”

“Of course we are happy,” he explains, a soft red on his cheeks as you referred to him as 'cute'. “We would not go to such lengths to please you if we were not~”

You roll your eyes playfully and run your fingers through his short cropped hair.

“Then, by all means,” you muse happily, gesturing for him to continue.

Of course, he didn't need your encouragement to want to continue, easing you back all the way down onto the bed, your legs still hanging off the side. Ermac continues his slow, agonizing trail down your body, enjoying your slight squirming and how your breath slowly becomes heavier. Your scent, your skin, your warmth... He wanted to savor it all. Being with you made him feel _alive_. As he finally sunk to his knees, his hands caressed over thighs, slowly parting them.

“We want to make sure you are certain,” Ermac half-asks softly, rousing your attention so that you sit back up. _Oh fuck, seeing him between your legs like that is gonna burn into your memory forever...~_

“Of course, Ermac,” you say softly, unable to help the blush that spread over your face. “And... I'll try to, ah, tell you the best things, yeah...~?”

He seemed content with your answer as he smiled, moving to hold your legs over his shoulders, kissing on the inside of your thigh. You grinned to yourself and let him savor the moment, knowing how much he enjoyed it, despite making you squirm and want more. You figured you'd let him start with his own thing and go from there.

The light brush of his goatee against your skin as he moved his mouth closer to you made you giggle again, even if you tried to stifle it. His kissing moved slowly up your thigh, your breath getting hotter the closer he got to your core. He gave a few extra kisses to the junction between your leg and groin, pulling his head back ever so slightly to examine your mound for a brief moment, as if deciding what to go for first. Of course, seeing how your folds were already glistening a bit from your gathering wetness, he couldn't help but grin to himself.

“You ca—ohhh, fuck,” you cut yourself off, groaning as he used the tip of his tongue to trace up your slit, looking down to see his eyes shining brighter than usual. Retracting his tongue to taste you better, he immediately decided he wanted so much more.

Moving his head closer again, he placed a sweet kiss against your skin before slipping his tongue past your folds, dragging his tongue upwards. Right before he reached your clit, he pulled his tongue back, making you run your fingers through his hair again for encouragement. He traced up the same trail again, pressing firmer this time as he shifted his weight.

“Ermac,” you breathed, watching him wrap his arms half way around the outside of your thighs, thumbs rubbing soft circles in your skin. You saw as his eyes fluttered closed as he began to focus on tasting all of you. He pressed his mouth flush against your cunt, laving his tongue over every bit of your inner labia.

You moaned out to him, gripping his hair tighter as you looked down to watch him. He worked with... passion. Love. Endearment. You weren't sure what the best word to describe it was, but you were sure you've never been eaten out like this ever. It wasn't until he started eagerly sucking and nibbling on your outer folds did you totally forget that you were supposed to be saying things other than his name over and over.

When Ermac finally slipped his tongue inside of your wet heat, digging his nails into your skin, your thighs were trembling lightly from the pleasure. But it didn't stop there. As the tip of his tongue scraped against what it could of your inner walls, you were moaning loudly between huffs of breath. You were almost inclined to lay back against the bed again. Almost. Of course, watching him was too good—you knew you couldn't look away from it.

Seeing to have his own satisfaction covered now, he slowly opened his eyes again as he slipped his tongue out to make a directly line for your clit. He used the tip of tongue to swirl and rub over your sensitive nub, much like he would with his fingers—that detail didn't pass your attention. As you trembled and moaned out his name, he would keep going, building you further and further until you were about to fall off your edge.

Just as the heated coil in your stomach was about to snap, he pulled back, chuckling at your desperate whine. For a moment, you saw how his lips and chin had been glossed with your wetness, some of it even stuck in his goatee. He seemed to ponder for a moment before something clicked into place, just as you opened your mouth to speak.

“Oh, gods, Ermac, please,” you cried out as he moved his attention to your clit once more. Only, this time, he slipped two fingers inside your heat as well. With his tongue pressing, swirling, flicking over your clit and his fingertips rubbing on the superior wall of your insides every time he pumped his fingers in and out, you knew you would be quick to come undone.

“E-Ermac, I...,” you panted out heavily, grinding against his mouth with a whine. “Oh, fuck—Ermac, I'm close...!”

Whether or not he heard you, you weren't sure since he didn't let up—not even turn his eyes up towards you. It didn't matter, though, as you finally snapped, your thighs pressing against either side of his head as your orgasm hit hard. Your whole body trembled as your insides pulsed around his fingers, crying out his name like you needed to do so to live. He continued his efforts through your high, slowing down as your body started to relax once more.

As you released his head and withdrew your hand from his hair, he pulled his fingers out and moved his head back. Making show of licking his fingers clean for you, you blushed at the sight, only momentarily distracted before a thought finally struck.

“Hey,” you huffed out, looking down at him. “I thought you said you've never done this before...?”

Ermac only chuckled as he rose to his feet, cradling the side of your face again with his (clean) hand and wiping his chin on the back of his other hand.

“We did not lie,” he admitted, giving a wry smile. “We simply relied on intuition and more so on knowing what you enjoy. We take notice—all your subtle body language with each intimate moment. We were rather confident we would know how to... handle you.”

He gave a low chuckle with his last words, watching a smile tug your lips upward.

“Gods, do I love you,” is your only response as you grab the front of his garb, pulling him down some for a kiss. “I think I should return the favor, though, hmm?”

“If that is what you wish,” Ermac replies with a hum, eagerly moving back to your lips for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I feel like I wasn't entirely focused during the last half of this so tell me if it sounds okay or if I should fix something up??;; < w > crossing my fingers it was good though!


End file.
